With Love Neville and Luna
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Luna is getting married, and Neville thinks back on memories of the two before Dean came along. One shot x Complete. Please read x


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello! Okay, here it is, my Luna and Neville fanfiction! I know it is a bit sad, and not the sweety sweety thing that some of you were probably expecting, but yeh know, i was feeling a bit sad at the time, and also wanted to try a songfic, which im not usually that keen on.**

**They are the lyrics to: The Reason by Hoobastank! Please rate and review!**

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Neville watched Luna drift, between the rows of chairs set out, her white, floaty wedding dress trailing after her. Ginny and Hermione wore baby blue dresses, and followed her as bridesmaids.

Waiting beside the vicar, stood Dean Thomas, as tall and charming as ever. Neville felt his stomach squirm, in a mix of delight and sadness as she stopped beside Dean. Neville wasn't usually the jealous type, but his love for Luna had grown over the years. She had grown slender, her blonde curls falling down her back. Her pale skin, which he used to kiss every now and again, her soft, full lips which would brush across his whenever they saw each other, her soft laughter which was music to his ears…

Then Dean had come along, charming his way into her life, and brushing clumsy Neville Longbottom aside.

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Neville was consumed by memories during the after party. He sat down by himself in the corner, drinking his Firewhiskey as if they would be no tomorrow. Neville guessed he was lucky to be invited here anyway.

Suddenly, there was a soft voice in his ear. It sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine, and he turned to see Luna looking at him, the permanent surprised look on her face. The look he had grown to adore over the years.

'Are you going to dance with me or not?' asked Luna, in her dreamy voice. Neville nodded his throat suddenly dry, like it was whenever he looked at her. Luna Lovegood. No, Luna Thomas now. The two moved onto the dance floor, the music changing. Slow. Romantic. Just like the old times.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Neville placed his hands on her waist, glancing over at Dean, who was chatting to Seamus Finnegan and Harry Potter. Luna draped her arms around his neck, and they pressed together, moving in time with the music.

'This is fun' smiled Luna, gazing up at him. Neville gave a small nod, but his eyes were sad, his heart thumping hard. 'I'm sorry you know' she said, talking quietly 'about us. But I love Dean now' It was almost like a pit drop in his stomach, and Neville gave an odd twitch, which could have been recognised as a nod. Hermione and Ron danced past them, content smiles on their faces. Luna softly rubbed the back of his neck with her thumb. 'I really did love you'

'I do'

They both went quiet, both in their own thoughts, both deep in memories.

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

'And I'll miss you very much' continued Luna, as they turned in time with the music, entwined together. Dean came over now, moving through the dancing couples.

'May I continue this dance?' he asked, holding a hand out to Luna. Luna moved from Neville, and Neville felt suddenly cold.

'Thanks Neville' grinned Dean, as Luna rested her head on the coloured boy's chest. As lovers. As themselves.

Neville moved away, towards the bar. He ordered another Firewhiskey, and drank it, trying to burn away the pain. He ordered another and another, feeling himself go light headed, a sickly feeling in his stomach. Neville went to order another Firewhiskey, when he felt strong arms under his.

'Come on mate' he heard Seamus say, even though his voice sounded distant. 'You've had a little too much to drink Neville' said another voice, the voice of Dean Thomas. Neville allowed himself to be taken out of the dance hall, and into a spare bedroom in the rooms above the Hall.

_and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you _

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know 

Seamus helped Neville onto the bed, as Dean pulled off his shoes. Then, Seamus conjured a bucket, placing it by his side. Then, the two left, glancing at it each other. It was strange, a drunk Neville.

But Neville was already alone, only with his memories for company. A younger Luna, 18 years of age, under him, a pink flush in her pale cheeks, eyes closed. A small moan escaped her mouth, as he swiftly took her virginity, her taking his.

A new memory occurred. Neville first met Luna on the Hogwarts Express. He had thought she was weird, scary, and maybe dangerous. And the way she laughed would make anyone want to cover their ears. But he had loved that laugh, and now he longed to hear it again. Screamy, shrieky, making his heart flutter as he laughed with her.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

By the time Neville awoke that morning, Luna was gone. Neville trailed around, for any sign of Luna, or maybe even Dean, for if he found Dean, Luna would sure be near.

But no, only most of the guests remained, having just watched the newly weds leave. Neville had just missed them. Just missed her to be correct.

Neville helped clean up the dance hall, collecting glasses and rubbish. It helped take his mind off things for a while, until he sat down with Lavender Brown.

'Luna looked beautiful' smiled Lavender, in a dreamy way. Neville nodded. 'Oh! And Luna gave me this for you' Lavender added, pulling an envelope out of her handbag. Luna must of charmed it so Lavender couldn't read it, as she studied it with a curious expression.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Neville got to his feet, Luna's beautiful face the only thing on his mind. He pushed open the door to the male toilets, and sat down in one of the cubicles, tearing open the envelope. He unfolded the letter with care, pink swirling letters appeared before him.

Dear my Neville,

I'm sorry to hear you got sick last night. I told you drink isn't good for you. I'm sorrier about breaking your heart though, and I hope we can see each other again soon. I wrote this quickly, just to let you know that you will always have a space in my heart Neville, and I hope I do in yours.

I will miss you

Much Love

Your Luna xx

Neville smelt the paper. It smelt of her. Neville slid the letter into his breast pocket, near his heart, where it would be safe forever.

* * *

**END NOTES: Do you feel sad? I do:( Poor Neville, but i'm sure he will see her again x Bless x I have always liked that pairing!**

**Please Rate and Review, or i will cry!**


End file.
